


Four Times Baz Bit Simon and One Time He Turned Him

by nerdybutpunk



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Set in the future, Simon Snow's Vampire Kink, Tenderness, Top Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdybutpunk/pseuds/nerdybutpunk
Summary: What it says on the tin, folks.A 4+1 involving our favourite boys, with some Feelings and a lot of smut.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202





	Four Times Baz Bit Simon and One Time He Turned Him




The first time Baz bites him, it’s because Simon’s literally begging for it. 

“Bite me, Bite me, Bite me,” he chants, writhing amongst the sheets as Baz moves in and over him. His head is thrown back, golden curls damp with sweat, mouth wet and slightly swollen. 

“Simon,” Baz groans, hips stuttering. 

“Come on, please, I’m so close please please pl-” 

Baz shifts slightly, bringing his mouth to Simon’s neck, listening to his pulse ratcheting even higher. When he bites down, they both moan in unison. Simon comes the moment Baz starts to suck, back arching and limbs jerking. 

Baz’s pace picks up, tender, slow thrusts giving way to sharp shoves of his hips, one hand squeezing at Simon’s hip while the other gently cradles his neck. He pulls his fangs out of Simon’s neck, pulling back to look at his gorgeous boy as he nears the edge. Simon’s eyes are half-lidded, and despite the fact he already came, little pleased moans are falling out of his mouth. 

Simon presses his fingers to the side of his neck, where the wounds aren’t quite healed yet, and collects some of the blood there. He brings it to his own lips, red smearing as he licks at his fingers, and Baz’s orgasm is punched out of him, leaving him shaking and boneless. 

He collapses on top of Simon, breathing hard. “You’re an absolute fucking nightmare,” he breathes, and Simon laughs. 

“I think that was the best sex of our lives,” he jokes. 

“You’re just lucky we found out that I need to actually push my venom into you to Turn you.”

“What can I say? I don’t mind research when it has amazing benefits.” 

Don’t mind is understating it. Baz didn’t even know Simon was looking into it for the first month, but then he’d overheard Simon talking to Penelope when he had visited the flat one night. 

_ “I want him to bite me,” Simon said, voice laced with embarrassment.  _

_ Penelope let out a cackle. “You have a vampire kink!”  _

_ Simon huffed. “I’ve been looking into it, seeing if it’s just a Bite to Turn me, or if he’d have to consciously want to. Vampires have to feed somehow right? And I doubt every vampire drains people to death.”  _

_ “So you’re asking for my help to help you engage in kinky gay vampire sex.”  _

_ “Penelope!”  _

Baz smiles a bit at the memory. “To think, all you had to do at Watford to be a better student was to motivate yourself with sex.”    
Simon elbows him in the side. 

2.

They’re visiting Agatha in California, and she lives in a suburb -- not much to feed on. They’re nearing a week of visiting, and short of finding a family pet or figuring out a way to take down birds, Baz can’t feed. 

“I’ve told you before, love,” Simon says, “You can always take from me.” They’re curled up in bed, perfect parentheses.

“I don’t want to rely on it,” Baz says, turning onto his back. “You’re my boyfriend, not my blood bag.” 

Simon ignores the way boyfriend makes his heart flutter, despite a year of being together. 

“The only other time you bite me is during sex,” Simon says so nonchalantly that Baz chokes. “I don’t think that counts as using me as a blood bag. I pretty enthusiastically ask for it.” 

“Yeah, we’re going to have to talk about your vampire kink sometime,” Baz says. He pauses and then sighs. “Are you sure you’re alright with this? It’ll be different than when we’re having sex,” he warns. 

“Baz, if it’s this or have you be a grumpy, snarky git for the rest of the time we’re here, I’ll choose this.” 

“Wow, say what you really feel.” 

They shift, Baz sitting up and Simon moving to sit in his lap. Baz is still frowning, so Simon kisses his nose, and then his cheeks. Baz’s nose is scrunched up, but he’s smiling now. 

Baz slides one hand around to cup Simon’s neck, and uses the other to gently tip his head. “You’re sure?” He asks again, fangs popping. 

“I’m sure,” Simon breathes, hating the Pavlovian reaction he’s developed to Baz’s fangs. He tries not to squirm. 

When Baz’s fangs pierce his skin, Simon moans and immediately turns red. He has to bite his lip when Baz starts to suck, and fights to stay still the entire time. 

When Baz is done, he pulls back gently, searching Simon’s face for any discomfort. 

“You’re turned on right now, aren’t you?” Baz accuses, and Simon goes even more red. “What am I going to do with you,” he asks, kissing where he just bit. 

“Fuck me, hopefully,” Simon smirks, and Baz near-tackles him with his enthusiasm. 

3.

They’re play-fighting in the living room, started by Baz teasingly grabbing one of Simon’s scones. Baz is on his back, shirt untucked, first few buttons undone. His hair is sloppily pulled back into a ponytail. Simon is on top of him, trying to stop his boyfriend from flipping them over. 

“You’re only winning because I don’t use my entire strength with you,” Baz huffs. 

“Oh no, the big bad vampire,” Simon teases, and Baz snaps his teeth playfully. They continue to tussle, before Baz lets his fangs drop just to see the way Simon’s eyes dilate. 

“Not fair,” Simon whines, “you know what that does to me.” 

Baz snaps his teeth again, this time with fangs, but ends up catching a bit of Simon’s skin on the way, causing a tear. The blood wells up immediately, and Baz;s eyes widen. 

“I am so sorry,” he starts, but Simon reaches a finger up and smears it, and Baz can’t help the whimper that escapes him. 

“Not so confident now, are you?” Simon teases. 

“Simon, darling,” Baz starts, but Simon’s getting up and off of him, sucking on his fingers. 

“Catch me,” Simon taunts, before darting out of the room and out the door, slamming it as he runs. 

Baz has to sit for a moment to catch his breath. He fixes his hair and clothes, and makes sure he makes a smooth, but hasty exit out of the apartment. 

Simon is going to be the death of him. 

4.

They’re curled up together, looking into the fire. Baz has a pensive look on his face, and he hasn’t said a word in the past hour. 

“Your father will come around,” Simon says, squeezing his fiance’s hand. 

Baz doesn’t respond, he just keeps looking into the fire. The light glints off his ring, and Simon hates how resigned Baz looks. 

“He will,” Simon insists. “He just doesn’t see me as anything but the Mage’s Heir yet, despite what happened. I’ll talk to him.” 

At that, Baz’s hand squeezed Simon’s tightly. “Do you think I’d let you talk to him when he’s like this?” 

“I wasn’t aware you had to let me do anything,” Simon says, miffed. 

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Baz says softly, “I just don’t want you getting hurt.” 

“I refuse to let him condemn our wedding just because of who my father was,” Simon runs a hand through his hair. “I’m the one who… who killed him. I know he wasn’t right. I know that I was just a pawn in his weird game. I renounced being his heir. I would do it a thousand times over to be your husband, Baz.” 

“It’s also the fact that we’re both men, and can’t produce an heir.” 

Simon scoffs. “We can adopt, and then add the child to our bloodlines with a blood rite.” 

Baz’s eyes widen, clearly have never given that thought. “You’ve thought about having kids with me?”    
“Of course.”    
Baz kisses him then, heated and urgent. “I love you so fucking much, Simon Snow.” 

“I love you too, darling.”

Baz looks between Simon and the door, clearly agitated. 

“You’re thirsty.” Simon tilts his neck. “Come on, then we can go face your father.” 

“You act like you’ll be able to face anyone after I bite you.” 

Simon blushes. “I’ll be on my best behaviour,” he promises. 

Baz rolls his eyes, but leans in anyway. 

  
  


+1 

Baz had wanted this to happen clinically, with Penelope and Agatha in the room just in case something went wrong. It took a little bit of persuasion, but Baz agreed to do it like this. The two of them, bare together like the first time Baz had tasted his blood. The transformation won’t hurt until the venom spreads, and Penelope (bless her soul) said that her math gives them about seven minutes after Baz pushes his venom in. 

Simon has already come once, punched-out little moans falling out of his mouth with every thrust Baz makes. “Please, darling, now,” Simon pleads. 

“My darling husband,” Baz whispers, “are you sure?” His pace slows. 

“Basil, if you don’t bite me, and then come in me in that order in the next approximate seven minutes, I don’t care that we’ve been married for only four hours, I will be forced to kill you.” 

“Okay, okay,” Baz chuckles. “I can’t wait to be with you forever.” They kiss until Baz’s pace picks up and his brow furrows in the way it does when he’s close. 

“Yeah, baby. Fuck. Please,” Simon whines. 

Baz shifts slightly so he can position himself right, making Simon whine at the new angle. He barely breaks the skin with his fangs before Simon’s bringing a hand up to the back of Baz’s head and pushing, making his lover’s fangs fully pierce his skin. 

They both come, Baz pushing his venom in as he continues his thrusts until he physically can’t. He lets himself slip out, ignoring Simon’s needly little whine. 

He takes his fangs out of Simon’s neck, licks at the wound, and waits. 

“I’m going to scream, probably,” Simon says. 

“Yes,” Baz winces, hating the thought of it despite the several silencing spells around the room. 

“I want you to know,” Simon winces a bit, and Baz knows it must be working fast, “that even though it’ll hurt, I want this. Want you, forever.” 

Baz helps him into his clothes before the pain becomes unbearable. “I know, my love. I got the point when you married me.” He gestures at their ring fingers, both fitted with gold bands. 

“I just know you’re going to hate yourself through every minute,” Simon says as they fit around each other, Baz curling around Simon from behind. 

“I will, but I promised you, and I can’t imagine a future without you.” 

They manage to remind each other of their love one last time before Simon’s lost to the pain. It’s agonizing, and Baz couldn’t say if it happened in hours or days. Penelope comes by twice, with food and butchershop bags, and Baz barely has it in him to thank her. The screaming and thrashing tapers off eventually, though, and soon Simon is opening his eyes and then slamming them shut. 

“Fuck,” he groans, “how do you not have a headache all the time?” 

Baz laughs in relief. Simon did it, he lived, he made it through Turning. They’re going to be okay. 


End file.
